


Come what may

by Mimisempai



Series: Sightless in a Savage Land [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s22e04 Sightless in a Savage Land, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, My Canon, So Much In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: After the trial Rafael joins Sonny in his office, to take him for a drink with the squad.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Sightless in a Savage Land [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Come what may

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. I just wanted to quickly write a little something about the upcoming episode.  
> It's not much, but every moment with these two is precious. I hope you'll enjoy it too.

Sonny, tired, ran his hand through his hair.

The thing that weighed on him the most after each case was the paperwork. Even more so when the case ended with a negotiation between him and the defense attorney. Not to mention the fact that this time the defense attorney was Rafael.

Sonny knew that this would happen one day, they had talked about it with Rafael, they had discussed how they should handle things as a couple. Still, when Sonny found out, he had a moment of doubt like never before. He had not doubted rafael,neither their relationship or their marriage, but he had doubted himself. His old demons had come back to haunt him. Facing his mentor, the man he had put on a pedestal for years, the man he had always wanted to impress, was something he was unprepared for. And his sense of inadequacy had come back even stronger, sweeping away his few past victories.

But Rafael had been able to reassure him, by giving him back all the faith he had in Sonny's abilities, he had allowed him to be himself again. In his own way and because he knew Sonny so well, he had restored his self confidence, he had put him back on his feet. Allowing Sonny to throw himself into the battle with all his might.

Because it really had been a battle. It had been tough, and each of them had taken turns hitting and hitting back, like in a boxing match, looking for the other person's loophole, and once they found it, each one exploited it with his own talent. None of them gave in, none of them backed down. This inevitably led to a draw, as neither side could take another step, so they had to compromise. 

Sonny was happy that there was neither winner nor defeated, but he also looked forward to the next battle, because he now knew that whether it was him or Rafael, they were able, despite what bound them, to do their job and give their all. 

That didn't stop him from ending up with a mountain of paperwork. He was pulled from his reflection by the amused voice of Rafael who had just arrived in his office.

"I had forgotten that tedious part of the job..."

Rafael looked at him, leaning on the door frame. 

"Believe me, I wish I could forget it sometimes." Sonny closed the file in front of him. "And now that you're here, that's what I'm going to do tonight."

He got up and walked towards Rafael. 

Checking that there was no one there, he grabbed him by the collar of his coat and took his lips in a passionate kiss. When Sonny stepped back to catch his breath, Rafael raised one hand and put one of his locks back in place.

"Is everything all right, Sonny?"

"Hm... everything's alright... really."

"Now that this case is over, I must tell you something Sonny, listen to me. It's been a long time since someone has pushed me this far. I had to fight for every objection and every argument. That fire you have Sonny, don't lose it, don't let this job take it away from you. It took me a long time to find it again after I lost it, and it's thanks to you that I found it again, so thank you." Rafael made a pause, then cleared his throat before continuing, "Counselor Dominick Carisi Junior, I say it loud and clear, I am proud of you. You are everything a mentor could dream of. And I can't wait to be up against you again." He ended up taking his head in his hands and gave him a long kiss on the forehead before whispering, "I love you."

Sonny needed time before being able to swallow the lump at the bottom of his throat, then finally managed to answer in a broken voice, full of emotions, "Rafael... you don't know how much I needed to hear those words. It's as if my function, my work was finally validated by you. These last few days for the first time I felt completely and totally in my place as an ADA. You are the first opponent who really recognized me from the beginning as an equal. Thank you so much."

They hugged each other like this for a few seconds before separating.

"Okay Sonny, actually, Rollins originally sent me to pick you up, because we're all going to drink at Forlini for old times' sake."

"Aww great, I never have time to drink with them anymore, you know, I have a husband who usually waits for me at home so I don't hang out in bars anymore," Sonny replied with a wink.

"Very funny Sonny."

"You're the one who was funny."

"Me? Really?"

"Oh yeah, next time warn me that you're the defendant before you try to get information in such an unfair manner. You come into my office as if nothing had happened, you joke, you make me smile so that at the end when I realize that you are the defense attorney and I confront you, you tell me that you 'guess that you are now the defense attorney'. Very clever and very cunning Counselor."

"Hey, it's me, Barba to serve you!" Rafael replied with that smirk that was his trademark.

They left Sonny's office and continued bickering, because it was them. It meant that everything was normal.

They joined the rest of the squad in Forlini. 

For a moment, they forgot about cases, politics, the fucking virus, and they toasted to the good old days, they toasted to the new days, and all that was ahead of them. They toasted to past defeats and to future victories. 

When Sonny's gaze met Rafael's across the table, when he saw the smile that was meant only for him and Rafael raising his glass, he remembered another time like that, five years ago. The occasion had been sadder, no table had separated them, their knees had been touching…and Rafael had said to him as he had raised his glass and looked at him in the same way, "I don’t worry, not here."

Then Sonny thought that he too, at this moment, in this place, he didn’t worry. He raised his bottle, giving Rafael back his glance and his smile and he thought, " _Come what may, in the end there's you and me, there's us and that's what matters._ "

  
  
  



End file.
